gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
My Ordinary School Life Ruined By Gunpla
is a web-based Light Novel written by several members of the Gundam Fanon Community, namely Another Poetic Spartan, Black Rose and others. It is currently serialized and published by Gundam Fanon Wiki. The series currently has one volume in circulation with a few more volumes potentially in the works. Story Synopsis One day, a massive Plavksy Particle Burst occurred high above the Earth's atmosphere, shaking the entire world. Considered a natural disaster at first, nothing happened, much to everyone's satisfaction. But little did they know, the impossible was about to happen.... is a comedic slice-of-life that revolves around the daily lives of several Gunpla Owners who had the misfortune of having their Gunpla miraculously come to life. Although considered to be a joyous occasion to some, these Gunpla Owners have thought otherwise, cursing the day their Gunpla started to move on their own. For these Gunpla, they have a mind of their own. And they are not as pleasant as their Owners originally thought them to be. Chapters The Day My Gunpla Insulted Me *'Written by: Black Rose' When I first saw that 1 to 100 scale Hi-Nu Gundam, I fell in love instantly. The blue of its body caught my eyes, and its wings were majestic. I almost dropped it to the ground when I yanked it off the shelf and now it’s in my house, on display for all my friends to see. The funnels were flying all around like flies via translucent wires, it flew up in an action base, and held its beam rifle and shield as if in battle. I love that Gunpla, but one day, while I was sitting on my couch, watching this drama show, the Hi-Nu shook all of a sudden on top of my shelf. It then suddenly turned its head to me, looking at me with cold, yellow eyes. “Hey, a$$hole, get me off this thing, it's going up my a$$.” My jaw dropped. That was The Day My Gunpla Insulted Me for the first time. ---- I came home this afternoon, tired as hell. School is one of those horrible things to think about, with all of the grades, assignments, sheets of paper, and other variables that just toss themselves at you with no regard to your feelings or mental psychosis. Sort of reminds me of something.... “Welcome home d*uchebag.” Yeah, that was what I was expecting. It’s been probably a few years my Hi-Nu suddenly came to life right before my eyes. Now it lives in this house like some kind of freeloader. It just sits around the living room, and- “Why’re you just standing in the doorway, waiting for the picture?” Damnit, I close the door behind me and pass the way into the living room, pass the abusive toy. I want to continue my thought, but that little thing just derailed the entire- “Hey, I’m not done with you!” I ignore it while I head to my room, setting down my things on the ground and tossing my uniform jacket on the bed. The room has been converted into a shared room with a certain- “I told you I’m not done with you, you a$$hat.” Damnit it keeps interrupting my thoughts. Boy I wait for the day when I can step on the tiny model without it simply stepping to the side and stabbing my toe with the plastic beam saber. “What do you want? To torment me, to insult me, or to give me a bagel?” My thoughts are in such disarray that I can’t come up with a perfect, clever line to say to thi- “Nope, d*ckless, I want some money from you.” Oh god, it has finally happened. It wants money. If you realize the implications of this, pat yourself on- “My legs have been feeling a bit bad since you tried to throw me across the room last time.” I finally turn to it, getting a clear look at how the blue has been transplanted for a beigh-like color, and its wings have no purpose other than another appendage to slap me around with. The yellow eyes are still there, though, but that’s probably to piss me off. When I bought it, I loved the yellow, but I now throw the color yellow in the annoyance folder of my daily life. The very sight of it pisses me right the hell off. It just serves as a sign that s*it is going to happen. And it's going to happen to me and only me. “I still have the marks from that…” I hold my hand up, showing the ingrate the amount of times it tried to rip into my thumb with its fingers. By god, I want to get the Xacto-knife and just rip it into its head until it’s- “Anywho… I need to run to the hobby shop and buy my replacement parts.” At least it isn’t lazy about being a freeloader. At least it does stuff. Does it while verbally and physically abusing me, but still does- “Hello? Are you there? Earth to Takumi, is the hull compromised?” GODDAMNIT IT KEEPS INTERRUPTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT IT’S LIKE THE YELLOW EYED DEMON FROM SUPER HELL- “So can I get your money?” ...Okay it can get my money. At least with it, it can leave and get itself ran over by a truck. Carrying Gunpla, of course. Because that would be ironic. “I'll give you your damn money” I reach for my wallet, but I don’t feel it on me. I swear I put it in my pocket this morn- “Oops, I forgot, I already bought it kay thanks.” ...I swear I’m going to kill that thing with a machete. I sigh as I throw myself on my bed. Well at least only that thing woke up in this household. I couldn’t imagine the amount of abuse being thrown my wa-wait. WAIT. HE TOOK MY ENTIRE WALLET. OH GOD, I HOPE HE DIDN’T. I get up and dash to my living room, almost knocking down one of the vases in the hall. My jaw drops as I see 15 other Hi-Nu’s sitting on my couch, watching sports. They all turn to me and say, in unison: “'Thank you for the donation of your money to make us alive.'” My soul has left the building as it can't take anymore of this bulls*it. Suddenly, that bastard of a model walks past my foot and climbs up to the seat, sitting like it’s the king. “Hey, arse, get us some popcorn, we’re hungry. We may be models, but we’re living beings too, you absent-minded twit.” I slowly go to my kitchen to get said popcorn… I hate my life… At least no-one else is going through this hell… To be continued... My Gunpla is a Tsundere My Gunpla Can't Be This Annoying How I Met Your Gunpla Nobel Gundam's Little Secret Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes